


Just One Minute More

by sfiddy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companions, Gen, Prose Poem, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, poem, sad doctor, timey-rhymey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor loves his companions and would like just one more trip, one more laugh, one more fight, one more moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Minute More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyii_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/gifts), [wordslinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/gifts).



Stay and tarry, my love  
on the sand by the beach.  
I will stay here awhile  
and wait for you by the breach.

Stay and tarry, my dear  
now that time is re-writ.  
There'll be no time for fun  
to your real life you flit.

Stay and tarry, my friend  
just one minute more.  
I'll pretend not to know you  
as I walk out the door.

Stay and tarry, beloved  
hear the songs of the birds.  
I'll scream by your stone  
and scratch at the words.

Stay and tarry, my darling  
and we'll laugh and fight.  
Shall we dine by the towers?  
We'll dance by candlelight.

Stay and tarry, my heart  
and save my life anew  
You'll have plenty of chances  
before our time is through.

Stay and tarry, my friends  
for you are my best.  
I'll keep lumbering on  
till it's time for my rest.


End file.
